My Heart
by Persephone Oswald Oleesen
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION


Disclaimer: Eiko, Vivi and everyone else in the Final Fantasy IX crew are not mine (besides Nobuo Uematsu ahaha). Neither are the lyrics at the end of this oneshot. Those are Paramore's. Except the one word at the end. That is _all me, _baby.

Disclaimer the II: If my readers do not want to be heartbroken forever, they SHOULD NOT READ THIS!! IT HURTS!!

No, seriously. This is some sad shit.

* * *

The day he stopped, it was cold in Madain Sari.

The night before, she had had everyone over for her sixteenth birthday party. auntie Freya and uncle Amarant had arrived first. Then the Tantalus gang had come over, and later on in the night Blank and the southern girl Ruby had announced they were expecting. After Tantalus Zidane and Dagger showed up, toting behind them the still short and still shy Vivi. Then aunt/uncle Quina had arrived and almost ate Mog again. That kind of upset her, but she soon forgave the Qu and had a good time.

Late into the night, everyone grew tired and prepared to leave. Baku and his buddies left first, Baku extremely plastered. Quina, as usual, was off to search for new goodies around the world, and left with them. Freya and Amarant were next to leave, but only after wishing her a happy birthday. When Amarant didn't, he received a swift kick from both girls, and had grudgingly replied, "And, yeah, have a happy birthday." Last to leave, Zidane and Dagger were about to depart when they noticed that sometime during the party Vivi had fallen asleep in the corner of her dining room. Zidane went to wake him up, but at her insistence he let the little black mage rest. After promising to pick Vivi up tomorrow, the couple left.

Tired but happy all the same, she changed into her nightclothes and brushed her teeth. Passing through the dining room on her way to bed, she noticed the little black mage again. Thinking he might be cold if he slept without a blanket, she fetched him a pillow and a cover. She returned and set the pillow gently behind his head and tucked him in with the thickest blanket she could find. Pleased with herself, she turned and went to leave when she heard him mutter three words.

"Love ya, Eiko."

Frozen, she turned back to him. He hadn't moved at all, and didn't look like he was stirring. Convincing herself that she had imagined the whole thing, she quieted her thundering heart and went to bed.

The next morning she woke and could instantly tell something was wrong. The air was stale and chilly. At eight thirty in the morning, it should not be this cold. She lived in the middle of the frickin' desert, for Alexander's sake. Without putting anything extra on besides a pair of slippers, she hurriedly walked out of her bedroom.

Outside, it was even worse. She hugged herself tightly and continued through the kitchen, the shuffling of her slippers the only sound she could hear besides the Madain Sari waterfall. Even the falls seemed quieter this morning, as if they were holding their breath.

Waiting. Watching.

In the dining room, she glanced toward Vivi and her heart dropped. He looked the exact same as he did last night, but she could tell something was wrong. Own discomfort forgotten, she hurried over to the small black mage and picked up his hand. Feeling on his wrist, she searched for a pulse.

There was nothing.

Shaking her head, she yanked the wooly blanket off of him. Pressing her ear to his chest, she listened desperately for a beat, all the while hearing words reverberate through her head.

"_Am I gonna stop soon, too?"_

"… _I don't know."_

"_I am gonna stop, though."_

"…"

"No, no, no, no, no, c'mon, you little wimp, wake up," She murmured, voice getting louder and more desperate as she continued to hear no heartbeat. Sitting back up, she took hold of his shoulders and began to shake him. "Vivi! You stupid little crybaby, wake up! You can't do this to me! Don't you dare do this to me!" By now she was nearly screaming, shaking the small mage nearly to pieces. "Vivi!! You told me you would never leave my side! You _promised _me you wouldn't go anywhere!! How could you go back on your promise!? _You promised me!!"_ Words soon gave way to sobbing and intelligible shrieking, crushing the smaller body against her chest. Her heart was torn in two, and she was breaking underneath the crushing weight.

This was worse than when her family was murdered.

Much worse.

She had been abandoned all over again.

Still sobbing, rocking back and forth on her knees, clutching the small boy against her, she whispered, "I love you, too, Vivi. Please. I love you. Please, don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be alone anymore. Please, oh God, please, don't leave me alone again…"

* * *

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

_(It beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart is yours_

_(__Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is..._

Gone.

* * *

A/N: Ahh! (shoots self) Oh God, this is so terrible! It hurts! But I got this urge while playing Disc Three, and I couldn't stop myself!! I'm so sorry, Vivi! _IT HURTS!!_


End file.
